five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben the Butterfly
Ben the Butterfly is an animatronic butterfly from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He usually takes his place next to the Show Stage during the day, and shows children the wonderful world of fashion, which used to be a job that belonged to Bianca Bat, before her strange disappearance in 199X. Appearance He's an animatronic butterfly with purple wings. Of course, his wings are symmetrical, like a real butterfly's are. How long it took for his designer to draw that one specific detail on his wings is unknown, but let's just roll with it. His wings have strange golden patterns on them, seemingly placed in random places. His main body is very, very thin, with his wings making up most of his size. Just below a small mouth sits a blue bowtie. Well, I say blue, but I mean... he changes that faster than Sonic can run, so let's just say he has a bowtie, alright? No specifics. His lips are also very red. Is this lipstick? Is this blood? I don't know, really. I just hope it's lipstick, for the night guard's sake. Personality Ben is very flamboyant, caring about his "amazing" appearance above all else. According to him, he is the best and most fashionable person in the entire pizzeria, and while that may or may not be true, one thing we know for sure is that after a while, he starts to get REALLY annoying with his stupid fashion quotes. Even more annoying is that his voice is really high, making it sound like he's on helium 24/7. Which he actually might be, now that I think about it. But returning to the page: Ben values his appearance above all else, and if one were to "Break" his appearance by... spilling something on him, let's say, he would most likely not react nicely, even if said spill was intended as a joke. He hates all those who oppose fashion, and he once attempted to start up a faction of the pizzeria that was purely for fashion. It never hit off, and now the other animatronics laugh at him for being horrible. Backstory Ben was created while some of the workers were pretty drunk, so everything about him is a massive mistake. Freddy's originally ordered a very masculine fly animatronic who would teach children about getting fit, but due to being so damn drunk, the animatronic makers made this abomination. When he was brought out for the first time, Freddy and co. were ready to welcome him into the world, but when they saw what he looked like, and when they heard his voice, they died inside. As said above, a couple months after his introduction (Which was a massive failure, by the way), he wanted to create an entire faction in the pizzeria that was just there for fashion stuff. He failed horribly, and now rarely ever comes out of Backstage. Why? Well, because the only things that can annoy him back there are the spare heads, but they USUALLY can't talk, so it's pretty peaceful. Anyway, he was sent to Fazbear's Fright along with Springtrap, due to his remains being found Backstage. Unsurprisingly, he didn't work at all. He was put in the storage of Fazbear's Fright, due to being so... un-horrifying and bad. He has never been seen since, though there's a theory going around that sometimes... he moves. In-Game In the games, Ben never attacks the player, and instead roams around the pizzeria looking for new things to wear. Upon finding another animatronic, Ben will take a piece of apparel off them and place it on himself, then move into the restrooms for a moment to get a look at his new clothes. He will be chased by the animatronic he stole the clothes from, deterring them from the player for a couple minutes longer. Upon being caught by the animatronic (Which will always be in backstage), Ben will plead for his life, to which the animatronic responds by disabling the Backstage camera and screaming in his face, the animatronic will then take their clothes back and return to where they were before their stuff was stolen. Trivia * Humorously, Ben can steal clothes from the same animatronic twice in one night, which shows that the animatronics either aren't too bright, or can't be bothered to hear what his screech sounds like... Because, if his regular speech sounds as bad, if not worse, than a screech, you know his screech will sound really bad. '''REALLY '''bad. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics